


"The thing is, you're too ignorant to realize that you don't matter to me."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Intimidation, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Alaric gets a kick out of intimidating a client.





	"The thing is, you're too ignorant to realize that you don't matter to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt " _The thing is, you're too ignorant to realize that you don't matter to me_ ," from [**this list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175263268428/prompt-list).
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

_“The thing is, you’re too ignorant to realize that you don’t matter to me,”_   **[Alaric](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=33723422)**  said, the nearby candlelight eerily illuminating the rubies in his mask. With how firm he had the priest pinned against the wall with his own body, and the frightened expression that surrounded the gloved hand over their mouth, it was impossible to miss how panicked they were, how hard they were praying for someone to walk in on them. “But–” he continued, ignoring their ragged breathing, “–lucky for you, I’m here on behalf of someone who  _does_  believe that you matter to them, so you’re going to gather the items that were requested, as promised. Do you understand?”

Alaric grinned behind his mask as the priest quickly nodded with a muffled noise of affirmation. Messing with his employer’s clients were a favorite of his — after his current favorite  **[gem](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=30482136)** , of course.

He silently counted to three before stepping back and removing his hand from the priest’s mouth. “I’m glad we understand each other. I’ll see you just after twilight exactly seven days from now. Good night.”

Without waiting for a response, Alaric sharply spun on his heel and strode from the temple, his boots never once making a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
